Multiclass Discrimination
}} Roy and Elan talk to Miko about her classes. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ * Windstriker ◀ ▶ * Silver ◀ ▶ * Elan's Horse ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Pony ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: So Miko— Roy: Wait, should I call you "Miko" or "Miyazaki"? I mean, "Miko" clearly sounds like your given name, but I thought that the surname came first in feudal Japan. Miko: What is this "Japan" you speak of? I have never heard of it before. Roy: Good point. Roy: Anyway, Miko, back when we fought, those were some pretty fancy moves you pulled out, dodging a fireball, stunning Haley... Miko: Flattery breeds ego. I did nothing worth noting but serve my lord. Roy: How does a paladin learn that kind of stuff? Miko: I was raised in a monastery. Miko: I was born to noble parents, but orphaned at a young age. The monks of the dojo took me in, and I became quite skilled in the ways of martial arts. Miko: When I turned 13, Lord Shojo chose me to become one of his samurai. Roy: Ah. So you took a few levels of monk before switching. Miko: Precisely. Elan: So Miko, did you take levels in the old samurai class, or the new one? Miko: I did not take any levels in any "samurai" class. Elan: Huh? But you said you were a samurai. Miko: Yes, that is my position in the heirarchy of my homeland, but it is a social title, not a core class. My class is paladin, not counting the monk training mentioned earlier. Elan: Ohhhhh, I see. Elan: So then you took levels in the Master Samurai prestige class. Miko: No! No, I did not. Miko: Why is it so difficult to believe that I can be a samurai without having a class with the word "samurai" in the title?? Can there not be facets of life that are not defined solely by class? Elan: Well I know SOMEONE who apparently took a few levels in the Mean Old Cranky-Pants prestige class. Miko: Truly, this journey shall be the greatest challenge to my alignment yet. Roy: It's like I'm watching my life, but from the outside... D&D Context * The samurai was first introduced as a core class in the 1985 AD&D (1st edition) Oriental Adventures supplement. For D&D 3.0/3.5, there have actually been two attempts to make a Samurai class, first in the 2001 3rd edition D&D Oriental Adventures, and then for D&D 3.5 in the 2003 Complete Warrior. * The Master Samurai prestige class is from the 2001 D&D 3.0 Sword and Fist. * Prestige classes are specialized classes you can multiclass to, but you can't start in them. * Miko is a Multiclass Paladin/Monk. Trivia * In the No Cure for the Paladin Blues book, the misspelling of "hierarchy" as "heirarchy" has been corrected. External Links * 209}} View the comic * link|1327269}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko